


Cycle of Seasons

by Frozen_Pen



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Families of Choice, Hopefully accurate time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Pen/pseuds/Frozen_Pen
Summary: Jack Frost has been wandering ever since he woke up three years ago, desperately trying to find anyone who could see him. On the verge of giving up, he hears a rumor about a mysterious tower with flowers appearing from nowhere in Germany. With only this rumor to go on, he set's off, opening up a wider world then he ever thought possible.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cycle of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fandom is kinda dead, but I've been wanting to write this story for years. I finally got the energy to during the lockdown. Honestly, I don't know how this will go, but I do really hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One: Winter’s Journey

_Darkness… That’s the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared. But then, then I saw the Moon - it was so big and it was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn’t scared anymore._

Though there was a town near where he had awoken, Jack couldn’t make himself stay for long. It was just too unsettling. No one there saw him, no one responded, and people walking through him made him shudder. So he left, and traveled the country he found himself in. And for a while, he had fun. There was so much to see. Different tribes of people, with all kinds of names he couldn’t pronounce. People coming over from these places called “Britain”, or “France”. Children playing games he never would have dreamed of. He learned he could call upon the wind and it would take him to fly along with it, so he could travel miles in mere minutes.

It was an exciting life. But no matter how far he went, or how many sights he saw, no one could see or hear him. No one knew he was there. And he was still alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three years later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a crisp and clear night as the wind dropped Jack off, depositing him on a tree branch overlooking the pond he rose from. He let out a sardonic laugh. “Home sweet home…” He looked around, and everything looked just like it had when he woke up. Snow covered the ground, the pond was frozen over, there was a wonderful chill in the air… and just overhead was the moon, shining down at him. He gazed up at it, a small part of him hoping it would speak to him again, now that he was back.

“Hey again, Moon.” He said quietly. It felt a little foolish, talking to something that never spoke back, but he was desperate. “It’s been a long time. Three years, I think? I dunno, it’s hard to keep track when you’re on the road so much. I’ve been traveling a lot, you know.” He said, walking down along the branch.. “Been all over the country. Apparently they call it America over here, but not over in the west. Totally different people over there. Though I guess you’d know that.” He stared up. No response. “Yeah, you know, in most places I’ve been, you’re usually supposed to respond when someone talks to you.” Unsurprisingly, the moon remained silent. Jack scowled.

“But yeah, all kinds of people out there. Kids, adults, indians, british people… Some of them were in houses, some of them lived outside… it’s kinda cool. But, as many people as I’ve seen, none of them see me. Or talk to me. I’m just as invisible everywhere I go. Regular people, shamans, doctors, medicine men… no one sees me!” His voice kept getting louder until he was shouting, but he really didn’t care. He glared up at the moon.

“I KNOW you can hear me!” He shouted at the sky. “It’s been three years, and all you’ve told me is my name. And so far, you’re the only one who’s EVER spoken to me! No one else knows I exist! Three! Years! No company. No friends. No… anything. It’s just been… silence.” he said, his voice starting to trail off. He knelt down and put his hands on the snow, barely feeling the chill.”Am I even real?” He murmured, instinctively packing the snow together. A perfect snowball. Normally, he’d be happy to have made one so round and perfect. Tonight though, it just frustrated him. It looked too much like the moon. He growled under his breath and tossed the snowball towards the pond. “Why won’t you ever talk to me…” he mumbled to himself.

“Hey, who threw that?” Jack blinked and turned to the pond. There were a bunch of kids skating, one currently knocked down with snow on his face. How had he not noticed them? He gave the moon a quick glare before jumping down to go see the kids. They had to be more fun to be around then talking to the sky.

“Sorry about that, kid.” He said as he approached, slinging his staff over his shoulders. Another kid was crouched down with him, helping him get onto his feet.

I’m alright, I’m alright..” The kid said, waving his friend off. “Which one of you threw that, anyway?” The kids around him shook their heads. “My fault.” Jack said. “Just having a bit of an argument with the moon, you know how it is.” Briefly, he wondered if kids heard the moon too? Nah.

*On instinct, he stretched his staff out, looping it around the kid and yanking him back from the edge.*

“Forget it, we’ve gotta get home anyway. If my mom caught me out this late…” one of the kids shuddered. “Alright, alright…” the kid he hit said, pushing himself onto his feet. One stayed to make sure he got up, but the others were already heading to the more stable snow. Jack shrugged and followed the kids. He really had nothing better to do, and hanging around the pond was starting to get depressing.

~~~~~~~  
The town was a lot bigger than when Jack had seen it last. Actually looked like a town, not just a group of houses. “So, this is where you guys live, huh? “He said vaguely to the kids.A part of him wondered why he was bothering to talk to the kids when they clearly couldn’t hear him, but the silence was starting to get to him.” It’s nice. Might stay here for a few days. See the sights. Any recommendations?” At that point, the kids had split up, leaving him alone at a corner. He sighed, a little disappointed despite himself. He was getting ready to call the wind for a ride, but was interrupted by a loud noise, like something metal falling.

“I’m tellin ya, I know what ah saw!”  
“Sure, sure…”

The noise was what caught Jack’s attention, but it was overtaken a moment later by the smell. Turning, he saw a clearly intoxicated man being half carried by his presumably sober friend. He rolled his eyes, getting ready to leave. Maybe he could trigger a snowball fight, if anyone was still awake. Or at least find a better smelling place to spend the night.

“No, you gotta listen to me… it was like magic!” The man gasped out. For whatever reason, that caught Jack’s attention. He’d heard the word used before. Usually used by people to explain stuff they didn’t understand. Kinda like when I make frost in the summer… he thought to himself. It was a long shot, but… what did he have to lose? He glanced briefly between the kids he was following and the drunkard before reluctantly following the drunk, scrunching up his nose as he moved closer.  
“One minute, I’m wandering around the woods, see?”  
“Were you drunk then?”  
“No! Maybe… shut up! So I’m real tired right, and I tried to lean on this tre, but then I just fell in! And poof! There’s this big glade! Beautiful! With this big… this big tower right there in the middle! It was all so beautiful…” He mumbled, nearly falling flat on his face in the process, his friend just barely catching him.  
“Great for you, but where does the magic come in?” Jack murmured impatiently.  
“Lucky you.” The friend mumbled dismissively.  
“Ok, Ok but… Then I saw this-this thing! For a second, it was like there was a girl there or sumthin. OK? So’s I try to follow ‘er and it’s like all these flowers started popping up outta the ground! Like… daisies or sumthin, All in a line right to the tower.” The man hiccuped and looked ready to fall again. His head lulled to the side, and for a second, it was almost like he was looking at Jack. “You believe me, don’t ya?”  
Jack stumbled back, shocked. “You… you can see me?” He tentatively reached out to the drunken man...  
“Hey there, Kathie!” The drunk hiccupped. Jack turned around just as a woman passed through him. “I just been tellin’ Joey ‘bout the uh…”

“Right… right, of course he couldn’t see me.” Jack mumbled in disappointment, turning away.

“Bout them flowers and the tower!” the drunk suddenly shouted, being shushed by his compatriot.  
“Yes, yes…” The woman said as she looped her arm around the drunkards. “The tower and the flowers.‘I’m sorry he bothered you with all this, Joseph.” The woman said, slinging the drunken man’s arms over her shoulders. “Ever since he got back from Germany, it’s all he can talk about.”

The other man had started to reassure her that he didn’t mind, but Jack had lost focus. After all the slurring and drunken rambling, it would be easy to just dismiss the guys claims. But if there was even a chance...

“Could there be… someone else like me out there?” He said quietly, drawing a flower on a frosted window. He thought about that for a bit. He’d never left America before but his travels had turned up nothing. And it’s not like the moon had been any help. Maybe it was worth following up on. The more he thought about it, the more excited he got about it. He was skeptical, of course, but if there was someone like him… someone who could see him…maybe he wouldn’t have to be alone anymore!

He turned around to see if he could overhear anything else, but the three were already gone. He blinked. How long had he been lost in thought? Looking around, he saw a house with the light on… maybe they were in there? He thought about slipping in for a moment, but quickly decided against it.It just felt weird walking into someone elses house at night. Besides, it’s not like they were gonna talk about it unprompted. He leapt up into a nearby tree to sleep for the night. Maybe he’d catch them in the morning.

He staked out the house for a few days, but never saw the drunk guy again. So, he began visiting classrooms, ports, anywhere he could to learn more about Germany, and how to get there. Or any more about this tower...It took a few weeks, and a lot of patience but eventually Jack learned what he needed about Germany and where it was. From what he could tell, it was a LONG way from America, several weeks at least. He’d gotten a lot better with his flight over the past three years, but trying to fly for weeks on end… aside from being difficult to maintain his flight and find the place, it just sounded incredibly boring.

And so, on a bright winter morning one month later, he found himself stowing away aboard a ship bound for Germany. He still didn’t know much about this tower, or how he’d find it when he got there, but that was a problem for later. Right now, he was just excited to see a new country with new places to explore. And even if this whole tower thing was a bust, he was sure he’d have some fun on the journey.


End file.
